Saguru's Time Traveling Adventures!
by Shara Raizel
Summary: Saguru Hakuba meets Rose and the Doctor while on a strange case and ends up joining them on board the TARDIS as a companion. Short summary I know. Read chapter 1's Author's note for more details.


Ok, I really should stop coming up with and posting new stories, but I couldn't help this one. I've been wanting to write a Doctor Who fic for a while now, I've had the cover photo out for a few months now on deviantART, and this has been sitting in my folders just begging to be worked on and posted. I promise to go back to writing another round of chapters for my Digimon fics after this, so please don't harp on me for posting this and instead of a new Digimon chapter in a review.

Anyway, this fic is another of my Hakuba Saguru-centered fics where he becomes a companion of the Doctor's. Characters from Magic Kaito & Detective Conan will end up making appearances eventually, but in these first few arcs they're just mentioned. I was inspired to write this after reading the DC/MK and Doctor Who crossover fics written by Katty008 and LeonaWriter. This fic takes place after both DC & MK series, and starts between Doctor Who series 2 episodes "New Earth" and "Tooth and Claw," so Rose is the current companion and we're working at the beginning of the run of the 10th Doctor (David Tennant)! I plan on going to at least the end of series 2 and I'll be adding in some of the New Series book plots into this fic as well. In fact, right now I have plans for the book Stone Rose to come next before going into the Tooth and Claw episode and then we'll go from there. :)

I hope that all of you who take the time to read this enjoy it, and please review! Tell me what you think and if I should continue. :)

* * *

Chapter 1: Unexplainable Deaths

Saguru Hakuba, a famous and recently graduated high school detective, let out a deep breath as he reclined against the wall of the alleyway he was standing in. On his way back home from the local grocery store he'd stumbled upon a case that was going absolutely nowhere. The victim was Mr. George Crowley, 49 years old, owner of the local sporting goods store, respected father, husband, and head of the neighborhood watch in Rook Heights (a little suburb town on the edge of London). By all appearances and according to the coroner, the man had just dropped dead in the alleyway behind his store roughly 30 hours ago. There was no visible evidence to even hint at what could have been the cause of death – no signs that the victim had been strangled, bludgeoned, stabbed, shot, poisoned, etc. – but all the same, the victim was in fact _very_ dead. To top it all off, there were no witnesses. The victim's wife had been the one to find the body earlier that morning.

Looking over the scene Saguru despaired over the fact that it had rained last night. If there had been any evidence left behind that might have clued him in to the victim's death, it was gone now, washed away into the gutters. About two hours ago the body had been carted off to the coroner's office where hopefully a cause of death would finally be ascertained.

As usual though, the local cops were shooting him a mixture of curious and disapproving glares. The local cops didn't appreciate him butting into their cases even though they knew perfectly well who he was. Saguru had spent a majority of his childhood growing up in this area after all and had attended its schools until he was 12. Then he'd gone on to study criminology and forensics at Cambridge University while also making a name for himself as a detective that would be renowned for his meticulous casework and spotless track record with Scotland Yard by the age of 16.

At least that was before he'd moved to Japan two years ago to pursue the infamous Moonlight Magician, Phantom Thief 1412, AKA The Phantom Thief KID, AKA the Kaitou KID. During those two years Saguru had never been able to catch the slippery trickster thief even after innumerous attempts. He'd come close many times though, closer than most others, but because of the magician's abrupt retirement a few months ago, the KID had remained uncaught and forever infamous as the one who'd always got away.

It had happened just before Saguru had graduated from high school for a second time from where he'd been attending classes at Ekoda High in Ekoda-Tokyo, Japan as a cover. Why the infamous thief had suddenly decided to retire was beyond him, but failing to apprehend the KID left the only black mark on his otherwise spotless case record. But even with that little blip in his career, and the fact that Saguru was no longer the only famous teenage prodigy detective out there (there was now Heiji Hattori from Osaka and Shinichi Kudo from Beika-Tokyo), he was still relatively famous and sought after by clients in Japan and all over Europe.

"I don't think that there's anything else to be found here, Saguru," someone spoke up, breaking him out of his revere.

Saguru looked up and saw that he was being addressed by one of the younger cops on the scene. Constable James Errol had been an old schoolmate of his before he'd gone to Japan. Granted, James was six years older than Saguru was, but considering the fact that Saguru had graduated from London Bridge High School when he was 12, the age difference was to be expected.

"I know," Saguru sighed, giving James a small smile. "But hopefully the coroner will have something for us, yes?"

James gave him another reassuring smile before nodding his head.

"Can Bronski and I give you a lift to the station?" James asked.

Saguru glanced over James' shoulder and saw the young cop's older and more experienced partner, Peter Bronski, glaring at him.

"Ah… no, I'm good. I've got my own ride," Saguru smiled back politely. "Sergeant Bronski doesn't look to be in much of a charitable mood today anyway."

James blinked in surprise before smiling sheepishly.

"Oh… Sorry 'bout that, mate," he said.

"It's alright," Saguru shrugged. "Half the blokes here don't take too kindly to my butting in on your case."

"Well to be fair, I don't think any of us knew that you were back from Japan," James laughed. "You visiting your mum?"

"You could say that," Saguru sighed.

"Ah. I take it she's off somewhere again then?" James smiled sympathetically.

"Paris," Saguru smiled ruefully. "She's not expected back until next week."

"So what are you going to do now?" James asked.

"First, I'm going to help you solve this case," Saguru sighed. "After that? Who knows? I came back for some relaxation, maybe take up a few cases and decide what I want to do next. Maybe I'll work on getting my Masters in Criminology."

"I thought you'd received your masters last summer," James frowned.

"Well yes, but that was for my Forensics degree," Saguru stated. "I needed to complete that so that my grandfather could give me official access to the resources available at Hakuba Labs for my cases."

"You didn't trust the police laboratories with your case work?" James asked.

"It wasn't that I didn't trust them," Saguru shook his head. "It was more because of the fact that as far as they knew I was only an overly confident and smart high school student. No one knew about my degrees because I didn't want them to know that I'd already completed school."

"Why not?" James frowned.

Saguru raised an eyebrow and looked around at the remaining cops still on the scene.

"You can't tell by the kind of reception that I get here where I'm well known?" Saguru asked ruefully. "Also, it's because after some research I came to the conclusion that the Phantom Thief KID had some way of accessing police files. If I'd gone to Japan and had actually applied and gotten a job there as a consultant with the police like I've done here with Scotland Yard, then my full record would be on file there and the KID could have found out more about me than I'd have liked."

"Oh yeah… You were there as an exchange student. What was it like to be in high school again?" James smirked.

"It was better than it had been the first time around actually," Saguru laughed. "I was the same age as everyone around me for once."

"Have any good mates back there?" James asked.

"A few," Saguru smiled. "I became well acquainted with Aoko Nakamori, the daughter of the lead investigator on the KID Task Force. I also managed to become rather familiar with her friends, Kaito Kuroba and Akako Koizumi. Then there's Shinichi Kudo and Heiji Hattori, who are both known in Japan as high school detectives of the east and west respectively. The three of us ended up working together with the FBI and CIA on a very complicated case."

"Hey, I remember reading about that half a year ago!" James grinned. "You helped bring down that world wide criminal syndicate, didn't you?"

"It was originally Kudo's case and it was his plan that brought the organization down in the end, but Hattori and I were mentioned in the papers here and there as contributors," Saguru admitted. "All I really did was help organize and get things moving here in Europe with Scotland Yard and some of my MI6 contacts."

"You have MI6 contacts?!" James gaped.

"I may have stumbled upon one or two of their operations while working on some cases and befriended an agent or two," Saguru shrugged. It really wasn't that big of a deal. His friends in MI6 were considerably low ranking grunt-work field agents.

"What about the Phantom Thief KID? I heard that he had a hand in helping bring down that criminal organization as well," James asked.

"He did," Saguru nodded. "A branch of the syndicate was after him apparently and he volunteered his help in exchange for amnesty from the American and Japanese governments during the time we were working on bringing the organization down."

"Wow… so you got to work with the KID?" James asked, looking awed.

Saguru nodded.

"That must have been weird, seeing that the two of you were such huge rivals and all," James laughed.

"…You know… it wasn't, funny enough," Saguru mused. "KID is a non-violent jewel thief who enjoys pranking the police. His heists are fun like an extreme and challenging game of cops and robbers. No one's ever gotten hurt and he's always returned what he's taken a couple days after stealing it. If anything, his heists were chances for him to show off his skills as a magician and to prove that he could do things just for the sake of doing them. I think if given the chance, the KID and I could have been good friends, as odd as that sounds."

"A detective and a thief friends," James mused with a smirk. "That'd get you into trouble."

"Even as just simple rivals he got me into trouble," Saguru snorted. "How do you think I met Kudo and got involved in that criminal syndicate case? I was chasing KID and stepped my foot in it big time."

James laughed, shaking his head before looking back at the scene behind him and noticed his partner glaring at him and tapping his watch.

"Opps. Looks like I'd better get going," James laughed nervously.

"Yeah, me too," Saguru nodded before pushing off the alley wall. "I'll see you later at the station."

"Later? Where are you going?" James asked.

"Home to freshen up and then to the coroner's office," Saguru called back over his shoulder. "Mallory should be halfway through the autopsy by now and have something by the time I get there."

Saguru politely nodded goodbye to the other officers he passed and headed out of the alley, down the street and over to his rental car. Getting his driver's license when he was home last summer had been a must. Especially because he'd needed to make the hour-and-a-half long commute between Rook Heights and Cambridge to make it to meetings and appointments to be sure that he would be able to receive his Masters in Forensics before heading back to Japan as he'd planed.

After getting in and starting up the car, Saguru headed to his mother's townhouse. Upon his return the housemaid, Mellissa Johnson, greeted him warmly and informed him that his mother had called while he was out wanting him to know that she was extending her stay in Paris for another two weeks and that she was hoping that he'd join her.

"She must have a new boyfriend," Saguru sighed as he made his way into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. A new man was the only reason his mother stayed anywhere longer than originally intended. She was rather fickle that way.

"So it would seem, sir," Mellissa nodded as she picked up a pad of paper that was used to jot down phone messages. "Your father also called while you were out."

"And what did he want?" Saguru asked, pulling out ingredients for his sandwich from the fridge.

"He didn't say," Mellissa sighed. "Just that he'd try to call you back later."

"I have a cellphone. He could have called me on that," Saguru muttered, pulling said device out of his pocket and checked it for any missed calls. There weren't any, but he did have a text from Aoko asking him if he'd made it back to England all right last night.

"He may have simply lost the number," Mellissa shrugged as she went about putting away the clean dishes from the dishwasher.

"Possibly," Saguru frowned as he slipped the phone back into his pocket after sending Aoko a reply message and proceeded to finish making his sandwich.

After he'd eaten, Saguru headed upstairs for a quick shower, changed into a crisp clean suit, and left for the local police department headquarters. Once there he headed down to autopsy where he found the coroner finishing up her preliminary examination of the body.

"What have you got Mal?" Saguru asked.

"You know, every time you come in here and I hear you say that, I feel like Ducky from that American NCIS show," the woman grinned.

Dr. Marcy Mallory was an average looking woman in her mid thirties. Her chestnut brown hair was pulled back in a braid, and she was wearing a pair of horn-rimmed glasses that were perched on the tip of her long nose and magnified her grey eyes to look three times their actual size.

"Sadly I have nothing," she sighed. "There are no signs of a struggle, the vic's heart is fine, the lungs are fine and even his liver, gallbladder and intestines are fine. Nothing showed up in his tox screening and blood work, but even so, I have Adam running those tests again. According to all my findings this man shouldn't even be dead! He's as healthy as a horse. Healthier in fact."

"But all the same, he _is_ dead," Saguru frowned as he moved to examine the body himself, taking a pair of gloves from Mallory as he checked for even the smallest signs of poisoning.

"What happened to you, Mr. Crowley? You didn't just drop dead," he muttered when he finished and stepped back folding his arms over his chest.

"Well, Saguru," Mal sighed. "It appears that he did simply drop dead while taking the trash out of his store."

"But you said nothing was wrong with him," Saguru frowned.

"I'm sorry but that's what the evidence says," Mal shrugged. "Or at least what the lack of it says."

"Does it?" Saguru muttered under his breath, thoughts wandering to a supposedly traceless poison, Shinichi Kudo, the Black Organization, and the laughing trickster thief who'd gotten him involved in a case that took a year and a half to conclude.

"Saguru! There you are!"

Saguru looked up from the body, thoughts returning to the present, and saw James stumbling into the room.

"Another body has been found in the park," James wheezed. "Same as Mr. Crowley."

"Lets go then," Saguru nodded grimly as he and James headed up to join Sergeant Bronski. James and Bronski left in their cruiser and Saguru followed in his rental.

* * *

At the park Saguru crouched down next to the body of victim number two: Miss Carol Marsden. According to the cops on the scene, she was a local girl, age 19, who had come home and started working part time at a café over the summer to help pay for her college tuition.

"Oh Carol," James gasped when he saw her, his breath hitching slightly.

"You know her?" Saguru asked, eyes never leaving the victim's body and the immediate area, as he carefully looked for evidence. Again, there were no visible clues to help suggest a cause of death, and there were no markings on her body that showed signs of a struggle either. If it weren't for her pale pallor and stiff body, the young woman looked like she could have simply fainted or have fallen asleep.

"Sort of," James sighed. "She worked the morning shift at Mimi's Café where I go to get my morning coffee. She was a nice girl."

"They usually are, Errol," Bronski grunted as he approached the two of them. "This time it appears we might have some witnesses, so maybe we can find out what happened to her."

Hearing this, Saguru finally looked up from the young woman's body and saw Bronski gesture to a man and a young woman standing just outside the tapped off area talking to a couple of officers. The man had a head of messy brown hair and looked like he was in his late twenties or early thirties. He was dressed in a blue suit, a red tie and a pair of red converse sneakers of all things. The woman was a blond with shoulder length hair and looked barely out of her teens. She was dressed in a dark pink hoodie-sweater, black jeans and plain white tennis shoes. Neither of them were locals – at least they weren't anyone that Saguru knew.

Not finding anything out of place on the body Saguru decided that he might as well go with Bronski to question the strange pair.

"Now you listen to me, Hakuba," Bronski practically growled as they made their way off the scene. "This is my case, so I'll be the one to question the witnesses."

"Of course," Saguru said amiably. Bronski could do what he liked on official business as the lead investigator on this case. Saguru wasn't going to get in the man's way, but he wasn't going to let this case go either. He planed on doing some investigating on his own later.

"Good day, Sir. Miss," Bronski greeted the two witnesses. "I'm Sergeant Peter Bronski. I hear that you two were the ones who found the body."

"Yeah, that's right," the blond nodded. "We came across her when we were walking through the park on our way into town.

"And your names are?" Bronski asked, pulling out his notebook.

"Rose Tyler," the girl answered, glancing uneasily in the direction of the body.

"And yours, Sir?"

"I'm the Doctor," the man grinned.

"Doctor…?" Bronski frowned.

"Just the Doctor," the man quipped.

"A doctor of what exactly?" Saguru asked.

"Oh this and that," the man shrugged. "I dabble in all sorts of things. Bit of a freelancer really. Do a lot of traveling."

"And you Miss Tyler?" Bronski asked after shooting a glare at Saguru.

"Oh, she's my assistant," the Doctor answered for her. "She helps me with my work, travels around with me-!"

"Keep him focused, out of trouble, that sort of thing," Rose smirked at the chagrined look her companion now aimed at her.

"Can I see some ID please?" Bronski asked sounding mildly irritated with the pair's flippant behavior.

"Sure," Rose nodded, pulling out a driver's license from a wallet she had tucked away in a back jean pocket while the Doctor flipped open a thin leather wallet from the inside of his suit jacket to flash what appeared to be a blank piece of paper.

Bronski looked over Rose's ID first, nodding satisfactorily back before taking the Doctor's wallet – if it could be called that. The thing didn't appear to have any pockets or slips for credit cards or money of any sort. The only thing in it was that blank piece of paper lining the inside of one of the leather fold's sides.

"Ah. Doctor John Smith of Anthropological Studies. Very good. Everything appears to be in order," Bronski nodded, before handing the leather fold and blank paper back to the man.

Saguru frowned, eyeing "Dr. John Smith" suspiciously as the man subtly checked the paper with a small trace of shock and curiosity on his face before grinning again and pocketing it.

"Did either of you see anything out of the ordinary? Any suspicious persons?" Bronski asked, moving on with the investigation.

"No," Rose shook her head. "Nothing. Then again we weren't really paying too much attention to our surroundings. We were on our way into town for some fish and chips."

"Could still do with a good bite of fish and chips," the Doctor nodded, rocking back slight onto his heels. "'S a place here called Mimi's I think that's supposed to have some great fish and chips."

Saguru had to wonder if the man had ADD.

"And what are you two doing in Rook Heights?" Saguru asked, earning himself another glare from Bronski.

"Oh we were just passing through," the Doctor shrugged.

"Liar. We were on our way to visit my mum who lives in a neighborhood not too far from here," Rose scoffed. "He claims that his directions were slightly off."

The Doctor winced at the mention of Rose's mother. Seeing it, Rose smacked the Doctor's arm.

"Oi, she's not that bad," Rose scowled at the man – or at least she tried to. The corners of her mouth kept twitching up into a smile.

Bronski sighed in a frustrated manner, shaking his head as the pair started to argue/banter/flirt.

"I think we can let them go, Sergeant," Saguru said, hiding his amusement. "They obviously don't know anything of great importance."

"Sorry we couldn't be of any help," Rose smiled sheepishly, apparently hearing Saguru's comment even in the midst of her conversation with the Doctor.

"It's fine. You can go," Bronski said gruffly, handing Rose a card with his work number and the station's contact information. "Just call me if you can think of anything else that might help the investigation."

"Thanks," the Doctor grinned. "Oh, I don't suppose you chaps could give us directions to Mimi's Café, could you?"

"Sure, it's-!" Saguru started to say when Bronski spoke over him.

"Hakuba here can show you the way personally," the Sergeant said before rounding on Saguru. "There's nothing more you can do here, so you might as well show these people the way. I'm sure Constable Errol will inform you if we find anything or if there are any developments in the case." Then he was back to addressing Rose and the Doctor. "Good day, Sir. Miss."

Saguru glared at the man as he retreated back behind the police tape before sighing and turned to face the man who called himself the Doctor and Miss Rose Tyler. They stared curiously back at him, Rose even looked a touch sympathetic.

"Come on," Saguru smiled politely. "I'll do you one better than simply giving you directions. I'll give you a lift."

"We wouldn't want to impose," Rose protested.

"It's no problem," Saguru shook his head. "I would have gone there eventually. The victim, Miss Marsden, worked there and that means that I need to ask the café's staff a few questions."

"Well, if you're going there anyway and don't mind us tagging along then we will most graciously accept your offer," the Doctor grinned, falling into step beside Saguru. "Right, Rose?"

"Works for me," the blond smiled.

Once Saguru got them in the car – with Rose sitting shot-gun and the Doctor in the middle of the back seat, leaning forward like an eager child– Saguru made his way back towards the main part of Rook Height's business area.

"So…" Rose mused once the car started moving. "Your name is?"

"My apologies," Saguru said, realizing that he'd never been properly introduced to the pair. "My name is Saguru Hakuba. I'm a detective and consultant for the police."

"Detective?" Rose repeated, looking mildly impressed. "How old are you?"

"I turn 18 this August," Saguru answered her.

"Really?" Rose blinked in surprise. "You must have just started working with the police then."

"No. Actually, I've been a private detective since I was 14," Saguru answered.

"No way," Rose gaped.

"Graduated from the University of Cambridge with a double major in criminology and forensics at 16," Saguru smiled smugly, enjoying the pair's shocked and impressed expressions.

"Then how come you didn't seem to get on with the other officer?" the Doctor asked curiously. "No offense mate, but that Bronski bloke looked like he wanted you gone and out of the way. Kinda strange if you've been working with him for four years."

"This isn't my usual beat, if you know what I mean," Saguru sighed. "I'm more used to working with Scotland Yard in the main part of London. Even though this is where I grew up, the older local cops don't like me butting into their cases. It doesn't help that I've spent the last two years in Japan living with my father, who happens to be a Chief-Superintendant in the Tokyo Police Force."

"That would explain your accent," the Doctor mused. "You sound like a Londoner, but with a hint of Asian when you gloss over your Rs and Ls."

"Yeah," Saguru laughed. "I just got back last night, so my speech is a little off. Give me a few days and it'll right itself back to a full Londoner accent."

"You said that you lived with your father in Japan," Rose mused. "I take it that your parents are divorced and that you stay with your mum when you're in London?"

"Usually," Saguru shrugged. "When she's around, that is. She's been traveling a lot since I left to live with my father. Right now she's in Paris."

"That sounds fun," Rose smiled.

"She wouldn't go, if it weren't," Saguru shook his head, a fond smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he thought about the flighty woman who called herself his mother.

"What about you, Miss Tyler? You said earlier that the two of you were on your way to visit your mother," Saguru asked, wanting to move the conversation away from him. He'd told them too much about himself already, yet strangely he didn't mind.

"Please, call me Rose," Rose laughed. "My mum doesn't like that I travel around with the Doctor-!"

"She thought I kidnapped you and slapped me for it when we first met," the Doctor grumbled from the back seat. "Jackie's always had it out for me."

"But she's accepted my decision and just wants me to be happy," Rose finished, ignoring the Doctor's comment. "And she _has_ been warming up to you, Doctor, since Christmas. She _did_ call, asking for me _and_ you to come over for a visit this weekend."

As Rose and the Doctor began to bicker again about Rose's mother, some bloke named Mickey and the strangely sudden request to come home, Saguru finally made it into town and pulled up just outside of their destination.

Mimi's Café was a pleasant new little eatery that Saguru remembered visiting frequently the last time he'd been home in London. They made a wonderful cup of Earl Grey tea, and he believed that the Doctor and Rose had heard right about them serving great fish and chips.

Upon entering the café, Saguru left Rose and the Doctor to their own business while he asked to see the manager. The next hour was spent interviewing staff employees in the employees' break room as he tried to find out if Carol Marsden had any confrontations lately or if there were any persons who might have wanted her dead. James and Bronski showed up halfway through his interviews – Bronski not looking pleased – and took over, much to Saguru's irritation. He sat through the remaining interviews though and managed to ask a few questions of his own. In the end he let the two older men wrap things up since no one seemed to know anything, and left ahead of them.

To his surprise, Rose and the Doctor were still seated in the café when he returned to the main room. Upon seeing him, Rose waved him over to join them. Saguru nodded in greeting as he approached.

"So how'd it go?" Rose asked.

"As well as it could be expected. Carol Marsden hadn't been working here long, so no one here really knew her, though everyone seemed to like her well enough," Saguru sighed as he sat down next to the Doctor who was seated across from Rose at their table. "How do you like the fish and chips?"

"They're great," Rose smiled, taking a chip off the plate that the Doctor now offered Saguru.

Saguru took a couple chips as well, chewing on one absently as he stared out the window on the Doctor's other side. As he moved to eat the second one he paused, frowning as he slowly set it back down on the plate.

"Something wrong?" Rose asked.

"…Maybe," Saguru muttered before he got up from the table and exited the café. Rose and the Doctor were right behind him.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked.

"A possible connection between this case's two victims," Saguru stated absently as he stared across the street at a sports store that was coincidentally owned by the first victim, the late George Crowley.

* * *

So that's chapter one of Saguru's Time Traveling Adventures! Sorry, couldn't think of a better title. I'm open to suggestions. :P

I hope that I've kept everyone in character - Rose and the Doctor especially. Because Saguru didn't have a lot of his character revealed or built up in either anime or manga, so I have less to work with, with him, leaving me with the freedom to add to his character as I see if. I feel that he's the least recognized of the DC/MK world's genius teenage detectives, and yet he's still made enough of an impression to be considered the fourth Gosho Boy, and I love what they've done with his character in the Detective Conan: Magic Kaitou anime specials! He's easily my favorite Gosho boy (at the moment. I tend to flip flop between Hakuba and Kaito), and I love writing his character (though Kaito's fun to write too). I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll pretty please with Magic Kaitou sprinkles on top drop a review to let me know that you liked it and that I should continue! :)


End file.
